Sirius Black's Daughter - A Dream Come True ( Sequel )
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this 2nd story Sirius takes his daughter and her 2 friends Nikki and Lou and also Erin's boyfriend to a trip it's one of her dreams come true they go camping together but they must not use magic in front of people while they are there .
1. Chapter 1-Going Camping

The next day my dad wanted to take us on a trip so we went camping and we got there so we put up the tents and hung out in them but we didn't exactly know what to do just yet .


	2. Chapter 2-Roasting Marshmellows

Then my dad asked " So who wants to join me and roast some marshmellows to eat?" We all raised our hands and started roasting them then of course we ate them. Then we chatted for a bit it was now 6:15Pm at the moment so it wasn't even close to bed time yet,


	3. Chapter 3-Hey Uncle Lupin

Then I sat beside my Uncle Lupin in the tent and said "Hey Uncle Lupin " He then said "Hey whats up?" I smiled as i said "Nothing much you?" he then said " I'm doing pretty good " So then I gave him a hug.


	4. Chapter 4-George I Love You

I was sitting next to George and I smiled as I said to him " George I love you ." He smiled sweetly at me and said " I love you too sweetie. " I blushed when he called me that " So then after that I sat on his lap and chatted with him .


	5. Chapter 5-Swimming

We then got our bathing suits on George was wearing red shorts , i was wearing a red bathing suit and my friends were wearing blue and we went swimming as my dad sat and watched from his chair while sitting with my Uncle Lupin.


	6. Chapter 6-Dinner Time

After we got out of the swimming pool we got dressed in normal clothes I was now wearing a blue shirt with a leather black jacket and some jeans I sat down next to my dad and my boyfriend George at the bench across from the tent and we ate our dinner for dinner we had pizza with mushrooms , cheese and green peppers on it and it was delicious.


	7. Chapter 7-Hanging Out Before Bed

After we ate dinner we hung out before we went to bed , I was reading a book while I was sitting at the table then I felt someone tap my shoulder a I looked up and it was George he asked "So what you reading sweetness? " I replied with a smile as I said " I'm reading a book called The Case of The Missing Jewel. " He smiled and asked " Are you enjoying it is it good ? " I smiled as I replied as I said " Yes it's really really good and pretty interesting. " He smiled and said " That's pretty cool I think I've read that twice . " I asked " You did ? Huh didn't know that . " He smiled and said " Yep and now you do ."


	8. Chap 8-Wow It's 8 pm I'm Not Even Tired

I then sat there and said to myself after reading " Wow it's 8:00pm and I'm not even tired . Werid ." Then all of a sudden I got tired so I went to bed in the tent I heard some werid noise outside of the tent though but I just ignored it and fell fast asleep it kind of felt werid sleeping in a tent I was so used to sleeping in my own bed at home so it was kind of hard to get use to for this week . But eventually I'd be fine with it .


	9. Chapter 9-Erin Wake Up It's Morning

Then it was morning I was still asleep when George came into the tent and said " Erin wake up it's morning . " So I woke up and stretched as I said " Oh hey George good morning . " I said as we went out of the tent to join the others for breakfast. George smiled and said " Morning to you too lovely ." He seriously made me blush when he called me lovely .


	10. Chapter 10-Hey Erin Did You Sleep Good?

My dad smiled as he asked me " Hey Erin did you sleep good last night ? " I then replied " Yes in a matter of fact I did I thought I wouldn't be able to cause we're not at home but I actually did sleep pretty good ." He smiled as he said " That's good to hear ." I smiled and I said " Yes it is your right ."


	11. Chapter 11-Hey George What's Up?

So then we sat down and my dad asked my boyfriend , ''So what's up George?" He then replied as he smiled and said "Nothing much what about you , ? " He then said " Nothin much and you can call me Sirius if you want to George you don't have to call me ." He replied "Okay then I'll call you Sirius then." He smiled .


	12. Chapter 12-George Falls Asleep

While we were now sitting on the grass George fell fast asleep and he was wearing sunglasses I said to my dad " Hmmmm... George must be pretty tired right now ." He then replied " I think so too so I quietly walked over to George and kissed his cheek then he smiled in his sleep then I went to go sit back down beside him and wait for him to wake up while I was waiting I chatted with my friends quietly and looked at the beautiful scenery and blue birds flying in the sky . It was indeed so beautiful to look at.


	13. Chapter 13-Dad He Must Be Cold

A few minutes passed and all of a sudden George began to shiver so I said to my dad "Dad he must be cold I should take him inside and put a blanket on him " He then replied " Good idea I think you should do that ." So I nodded and picked up George in my arms as he was sound asleep I brought him inside and layed him down then put a blanket on him so he wouldn't be cold. He smiled while he was sleeping now that he was inside where it was warm .


	14. Chapter 14-George Wakes Up

Then he woke up and looked at me and asked me "How did I get in here? thought I was outside I fell asleep outside that is " I then replied with a smile and said " I seen you shivering out there so I decided to bring you inside and put a blanket on you cause you were cold so I did ." He smiled and said "Well thank you sweetie." I said with a smile "No problem ,George."


	15. Chapter 15-Be Right Back George

I was sitting down with George when I told him " Hey be right back George going to talk to my dad won't take long . " He smiled and said " Okay I'll wait for you here ." So I nodded and went over to my dad and asked " Hey dad so what are you doing ? " He replied and said " Nothing much do you want me to join you two over there ? " I then smiled and said " If you want to . " So he walked back over with me and sat beside me and George and Nikki was across from us and Lou was on the other side .


	16. Chapter 16-Erin Are You Alright ?

Just then as I was walking around I tripped over something and fell on my knees and then my dad and George looked down at me and my dad asked " Erin are you alright ? Do you need help up ? " I replied and said " Yes please can you help me up ? " He then gave me his hand I had a hold of it and he pulled me up off the ground I then brushed the dust off my pants and said " Thank you father for helping me up ." He smiled as he said " No problem. "


	17. Chapter 17-Do You Need A Bandaid

After I sat down next to my dad and George my dad asked me " Hey Erin do you need a band-aid for your knee?" I then replied " Yes please if you have any . " He then nodded and gave me one so I opened the package and took the band-aid out and carefully placed it on my knee and said to him " Thank you ." He smiled as he said " You're welcome ."


	18. Chapter 18-Dinner Time

After a few minutes it was now 5:00 pm it was dinner time so tonight while we were camping we had pizza and we also had garlic dipping sauce it was delicious . Then after dinner we sat on a log and talked for a bit . I asked my dad " So dad when you were a little boy or teenager did you ever go camping with your friends or one of your family members ? " He then replied " Not that I know of maybe I did maybe I didn't I just don't remember if I did. " I nodded and said " Okay just felt like asking was just curious ." I said with a smile .After that I walked over to my dad and sat beside him on the log and George now sat across from us.


	19. Chap 19-So Erin You Having Fun Camping

My dad asked with a smile " So Erin you having fun camping ? " I smiled and said " Yes I'm having a lot of fun with you and my friends and my boyfriend it's the coolest thing ever I love camping ." He smiled and hugged me when he hugged me I never wanted to let go he was very awesome .


	20. Chapter 20-A Serious Secret

He was sitting with us but he needed to tell me something so he asked George and my two friends if he could talk to me in private so my friends went for a walk with George so I sat down with my dad and he said " So Erin I have something to tell you I haven't told you before ." I asked. " Okay what is it ? " I sat comfortably as he told me and he replied " You have a half brother his name is Shane and I know I haven't told you but I think you should get to know him a little maybe try and find him wherever he may be ." I replied as I said " Really that sounds cool and no I'm not mad at you for not telling me I'm totally fine . " He smiled knowingly I wasn't mad .So I then went over to George and said " Come on George we have a journey to go on and try to find my half brother he could be anywhere . " He then got up and went with me while Sirius sat down with my two friends .


	21. Chapter 21-Finding My Half Brother

We were now in one of the forests looking for the cottage where he lived so I knocked on the door and suddenly a young boy who was about 17 or 16 opened the door he was a bit tall and had long shoulder length brown hair and he looked a bit like my dad . I asked him " So you must be Shane and also my half brother am I right ? " He then smiled and said " Yes I am actually so I guess he told you about me ? And you didn't know you had a half brother right ? " I replied and said " Yes that's right and very nice to meet you Shane . " I shook his hand he shook mine and smiled and George said " Hi Shane nice to meet you I'm her boyfriend ." He smiled and looked at him while saying " Nice to meet you George . "


	22. Chap 22 - Wanna Come Meet Our Friends

Then I talked to him for a little bit and asked him " Hey Shane wanna come with us and meet our friends ? " He smiled and replied as he said " Sure would absolutely love to ." So he and Erin and George went back to the campsite. When we got there my dad said " Ah I see you two have found him . " I said to him " Yep we did ." Nikki looked at Shane and said " Gosh he's cute." Lou replied after that and she said " I know I agree he is ." Shane laughed and said " I heard that and thanks ." *He smiled* Nikki asked him " So your Shane right ? " Shane replied " Yes indeed I am and I'm also Erin's half brother . " Nikki smiled and had said to him " Well it's very nice to meet you Shane I'm Nikki and I'm Erin's best friend and she's Lou and she's also her best friend .He smiled as he said " Nice to meet you both ."


	23. Chapter 23-Erin Falls Asleep

While Shane was going for a walk with Lupin I was with my dad,George ,Lou and Nikki I then got so tired from our journey so I fell asleep on my dad's lap he moved my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek I smiled in my sleep as he did and he sat comfortably while listening to rock music quietly and he said to George " Your very lucky to have her as a girlfriend. She loves you very much." George smiled and said " Indeed and she loves you very much too Sirius." He smiled as George said that.


	24. Chapter 24-Hey Dad Do You Need Help ?

While I was sitting down my dad was trying to get something under the bed he couldn't reach it so I kindly asked him "Hey Dad do you need help with that?" He smiled and said "Yes please could you do that for me ?" I replied with a smile " Of course I can dad." So I got on my hands and knees and reached under the bed to pull out a box and I opened the box and there was pictures inside of memories and people that we knew and I came across a pic of my dad when he was young I looked up at him and said " Aww this pic is cute of you." He smiled as he said " Thank you that's very nice of you." I smiled as we looked at other pictures that were inside the box.


	25. Chapter 25-I Love You Dad

While I was sitting down I said to my dad " I love you dad . " I said to him as I was smiling at him he then smiled back at me and said " I love you too hun. " I then ran to him to give him a hug and he hugged me I smiled as he did .


End file.
